Debora Salucci
Debora Salucci is the leader of the Jaguar Bandits located in Fiore. Appearance Debora has black hair that runs past the shoulders, usually pushed behind the ears while her bangs remain in front. Her eyes are also black, and her skin has a light tone. She is 5'5 with a strong and muscular frame that doesn't detract from her femininity. Her clothing consists of a black tank top, bracers, a brown skirt and boots. Aside from the skirt, all clothing is covered in a protective layer of bronze armor. The symbol of a roaring jaguar's head - the symbol of the Jaguar Bandits - is on the backside of her neck. Faint scarring is visible where her skin is exposed. Personality Born into a bad situation and forced to live in poor conditions, Debora was forced to mature quickly for the sake of her survival. Her life was a constant cycle of survival and skirting death - something that she ended up recognizing as how life was meant to be lived. She gained a warped view of seeing the chaos and crisis in her life as something meant to be embraced rather than feared. These feelings, fueled by the criminal teachings of her parents and the bleakness of their situation, made her see anarchy as the only true way of the world. She detests those who assert law and order on the land of Fiore, believing their actions smothering the true nature and potential of those living there. Despite her parents being bandits, they were fiercely protective and caring of Debora. But although they held a close relationship, their cynical and nihilistic teachings made her heavily conscious of their sudden deaths. Thus, she did not express grief when they were killed by the Jaguar Bandits, nor did she seek vengeance against the previous bandit leader Orso Fierro for their deaths. Her killing of him, however, is done out of belief that her parents wouldn't have wanted to see her willingly ally herself with their murderer. After taking over the position of leader, Debora begins to see the Jaguar Bandits as another family. Debora's softer side only comes around when she's with the Jaguar Bandits. Despite the awareness of their mortality, she does everything in her power to preserve the lives of those underneath her. In turn, her ruthless and confident nature inspires those under her command. They admire and idolize her, fiercely loyal and obedient to her as much as themselves. A childhood witness to fights primarily participated in by her parents, Debora has had a fascination for violence. In her early teens, she has ended up having to defend herself against those attempting to apprehend her or challenge her for supplies. In time, she gained a love for fighting and killing others with her bare hands, especially those capable of threatening her life. The teachings of the Jaguar Bandits following her indoctrination into their fold, however, has tempered her blood thirst with a sense of caution. If she feels she is too in over her head, she will not hesitate to retreat and cut her losses. Viewing her own body as a tool, Debora holds little concern over her own dignity and is only concerned if it's too damaged or incapacitated to carry on. While being sexually assaulted by Orso, she willingly gives herself to him in order to drop his guard before taking his nearby knife and beheading him with it. She will react disturbingly casually if touched inappropriately, if at all, but will threaten or strike her assailant if annoyed enough. Because of this disregard for herself, she scoffs at other women who fear the same fate and wonder why they act more scared of that rather than being killed outright. Debora holds a strong belief in anarchy and absolute freedom, believing it a right for mankind to do as they please without regard. She holds contempt and hatred for the Magic Council and others who assert authority on the land and will not hesitate to disrupt their efforts if she can. She shows no mercy to those who uphold the law, bringing the fullness of her wrath down upon whoever stands beside it. Despite a knack for brutality, Debora is an intelligent and cunning woman. From the moment she killed Orso and assumed control of the Jaguar Bandits, she has showed her tactical ability time and time again. She will take the time to study her opponents and analyze them for weaknesses or points she can use to manipulate them. She won't hesitate to fall back temporarily or even into a complete retreat if she senses that the enemy's capabilities are too much for her to handle. Debora holds no regard for lives outside of her bandits and will kill anyone standing in her way without a second thought. She doesn't, however, go out of her way to directly target those not involved in fights. In addition, she will heed the enemy should they choose to surrender; in such a case, she will have them rounded up as prisoners to be either acquired as a member of the bandit clan or killed should they choose to resist. During points where the Jaguar can march into a town unopposed, Debora will use intimidation to coax the townspeople into giving them supplies, only resorting to violence should resistance become too much. History Synopsis Attack at Bosco In order to assist the leader of Bosco's Jaguar Bandits in the disruption of the International Magic Advancement Company's progress, Debora and a hundred strong ambush a Lacrima-carrying train stopped at the town Générosité. They succeed in neutralizing the initial security, save for a few strong survivors. Debora flips the train, indirectly killing IMAC Chief Hans Zimmer. She goes on to kill Chief Joch, saving a large amount of her bandits. On her orders, bandit Icaro brings both surviving IMAC regulars with him. She extends an invitation for them to join the Jaguar, threatening them with death if they refuse. But before they can decide, the conversation is interrupted by Victor Alexander, who then warns Debora to retreat. Her refusal leads to him confronting her with his Virago spirits Christina and Victoria as well as Yui Tetsukumo and Noriko Hayate. Enraged by his bold approach, Debora attacks him and sets off a battle between her forces and Victor's. While her forces are routed by Victor's team, she is able to hold her own against Victor. By distracting him with a thrown corpse, Debora seemingly tricks Victor into letting his guard down for a lethal strike. But much to her shock, she ends up striking down a clone of him created by his powers. The real Victor comes out of hiding and, despite her rage and humiliation, offers her a chance to work for him. Believing that a continuation of their fight would end in her defeat and seeing an opportunity to learn more about Victor, Debora begrudgingly accepts. Alliance with the I.M.A.C. A little more than a week after, Debora and her own personal team travel with Noriko, Yui, Christina and Victoria to scout ahead for land the I.M.A.C. can claim. Equipment *'Magebuster:' Debora's weapon of choice. It is an oversized axe, the blade made out of Lacrima. The weapon is incredibly heavy, with most other individuals incapable of even lifting the weapon off the ground. Due to several years of weight training with it, Debora is able to wield the Magebuster as easily as she would a normal axe. The combined weight and the cutting edge allows her to cut through multiple armored foes with ease. It can, however, be blocked by opposing weapons of considerable sturdiness. The primary trait of the Magebuster is its ability to absorb magic, allowing Debora to use it as a shield against offensive magical abilities. Killing a Mage with the Magebuster will reward it with more power as opposed to what's gained through attack absorption. The more power absorbed, the better the Magebuster becomes at defeating enemy Mages. Courtesy of Debora, a crossbow has been integrated into the Magebuster's staff. It can shoot arrows with tremendous force, which can be increased by the absorbed power. *'Throwing Knives:' Debora usually sports a total of ten throwing knives on holsters wrapped around the thighs, with five on each thigh. These knives are made out of Lacrima and are used to divert the flow of offensive magical capabilities. They act as flying magnets to magic, attracting active magic away from the actual target to allow for a chance to flee or counter-attack. Abilities Immense Strength: A lifetime of danger, conflict and criminal activity has hardened Debora's body and enhanced her physical prowess to Herculean levels. The primary testament of this is her ability to swing the heavy Magebuster several times faster than the human eye can track. She has effective control of it despite its weight, capable of abruptly halting and redirecting her swings on a dime. A single swing has the potential of slicing through multiple opponents. Ax Mastery: In direct conflict, much of Debora's offensive comes from her ability with the ax. Though she primarily uses two hands in order to fight with the Magebuster, she can also wield it with one hand. Her abilities with the axe are such that a single mistake made by the opponent can cost them their life. Archery Expertise: Though to a lesser extent compared to her ax-play, Debora holds skill in the use of archery - specifically, skill with the crossbow. She frequently relies on this to engage opponents at mid to long range. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expertise: Debora's ability to fight barehanded is demonstrated only as a last resort. Officially, it is unpolished and unrefined. However, she has learned to hone it through her parents' teachings, brawls and attacks on her person - primarily, during her time in the Jaguar Bandits. Her style is violent, primarily relying on breaking and crushing an opponent's body through blunt force. Immense Endurance: A woman of unfettered resilience and determination, Debora has incredible resilience, requiring a tremendous amount of effort in bringing her down. She is capable of taking direct blows from high-powered magical attacks and keep fighting. Trivia *Debora is inspired from the character Guts from the Berserk series. *Unintentionally, Debora can be seen as a counterpart to canon character Erza Scarlet. *Debora's height has recently been changed to suit recent visual comparisons in Highway Robbery: Rise of the Jaguar Bandits. Category:Female Category:Bandit Category:Non-Mage